Terminology (League of Legends)
There are LoL terms that are used in and outside the game, with some terms being used to simplify and facilitate rapid communication. This is a list of these terms and their definitions. Please contribute to the page by adding more terms and definitions alphabetically. # A .}} .}} .}} .}} and . Can also be referred to as Fratma's.}} and . Can also be referred to as Warma's.}} B : To return to the base by pressing the "B" key by default.}} command.}} autoattack.}} . |d2= . (Aka "Baron Buff")}} . |d2= .}} .}} .}} . |d2= Somestimes refers to the crows from .}} .}} .}} . |d2= Blue Team: the group of players that start out at the lower left side of Summoner's Rift or Howling Abyss, or on the left side of Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. This team will always be the first during the pick/ban phase of Ranked and Normal Draft modes.}} .}} }} .}} .}} C .}} . |d2= To capture a point in Dominion. |d3= A limit past which something can not rise (For instance, attack speed is capped at 2.5 attacks per second).}} .}} . |d2= .}} .}} .}} .}} , .}} . |d2= ; thus coined by . |d3= under her Bittersweet skin.}} .}} D .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} . It has inspired similar games such as League of Legends. " " is also used to categorize games of this particular sub-genre within the genre.}} .}} , ).}} . |d2= To use an aerial leap ability to severely damage or slay an enemy champion. Examples of dunking abilities include , and .}} E .}} }} }} .}} |d2= Easy}} F }} }} }} and . Can also be referred to as Atmallet.}} , and all at once.}} }} }} G }} }} }} ).}} , which grants the (aka blue buff) after being slain. |d2= Golem and Big Golem, usually refered to together as "Golems".}} active}} }} H . Also known to some as "Funny hat" or "Funky hat".}} }} }} }} }} }} , , and ) and can be used to describe other champions as well in a lesser extent (i.e. , , ).}} I }} }} }} J }} }} }} K on Wikipedia for more information.}} }} }} }} }} }} }} ).}} }} L }} }} .)}} }} |d2= Life steal}} }} }} M }} }} }} 's }} }} or wards) which reveal the fog of war at strategic areas.}} }} , , and . The term is a portmanteau of the words "metagame" and "golem".}} }} }} }} }} }} }} N }} }} }} O }} }} P }} }} }} }} }} }} .}} ).}} Q }} R }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} S }} }} }} }} }} }} .}} }} }} .}} }} T made popular by PhantomL0rd with this video}} |d2= |d3= Teamfight, when multiple champions, from each opposing side, gather in one area to battle.}} |d2= }} }} }} on Wikipedia for more information. |d2= Mythical beings originating from the Norse mythology. In League of Legends, belongs to this race.}} }} U V }} .}} }} }} }} }} W and . Can also be referred to as Atmogs.}} }} }} }} X }} Y }} }} Z }} zh:英雄联盟术语 Category:Gameplay elements Category:Lists